helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamenaga Shion
|image = |caption = Tamenaga Shion, December 2019 |nickname = |formername = OTO♡ |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = Unknown |zodiac = |height = 153cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, actress |active = 2014-present |agency = (2017-) |label = |generation = 28th Generation |join = December 4, 2017 |days = |acts = Beem Idol School, ☆ARION☆, OTO♡, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }}Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello! Project, she was active as a Nagano local idol. Biography Early Life Tamenaga Shion was born on February 9, 2004 in Nagano, Japan. 2014-2016 In late 2014 to early 2015, Tamenaga joined the idol group Beem Idol School, and graduated from the group on November 22, 2015."みなさまへご報告" (in Japanese). Beem Idol School Official Blog. 2015-11-21. In September 2015, Tamenaga made her acting debut in the Suguru Hi no Yamaneko film, portraying the childhood version of Tokiko. On December 24, 2015 she joined the duo idol group ☆ARION☆, and stayed in the group until its disbandment on December 31, 2016. While in ☆ARION☆, she also began pursuing solo activities under the name OTO♡. In 2016, Tamenaga participated in Morning Musume '16 Shinseiki Audition, but failed to pass the third round. 2017 On October 31, she ceased activities as OTO♡."感謝の気持ちを込めて…" (in Japanese). OTO Official Blog. 2017-10-31. Over the summer, Tamenaga participated in the Hello! Project Shin Member Audition for a chance to join Hello! Project in commemoration of its 20th anniversary, and made it to the finals alongside seven others before it was ultimately decided that no one would pass the audition. Following the audition, Tamenaga accepted an invitation to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei and she was introduced alongside six other finalists at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 12gatsu ~Conti→New!~ show on December 10."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-12-11. 2018 On April 4, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 3~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Yonemura Kirara, Hashisako Rin and Shutto Anna. 2019 Tamenaga participated in the opening act and challenge act for the Morning Musume '19 Concert Tour Haru ~BEST WISHES!~. Personal Life Education= As of April 2019, Tamenaga is in her last year of middle school. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tamenaga Shion: *'Tame-chan' (ためちゃん): Used prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Shion-chan' (しおんちゃん): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Shionnu' (しおんぬ): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. *'Tame' (ため): One of her nicknames as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tamenaga Shion (為永幸音) *'Former Stage Name:' OTO♡ *'Nicknames:' Tamechan (ためちゃん), Shion-chan (しおんちゃん), Shionnu (しおんぬ), Tame (ため) *'Birthdate:' "13回目の「ママありがとうの日」" (in Japanese). OTO Official Blog. 2017-02-09. *'Birthplace:' Nagano, Japan *'Blood Type:' Unknown *'Height:' 153cm *'Western Zodiac:' Aquarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2017.12.10: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2017-) *'Other Groups:' **Beem Idol School (2015) **☆ARION☆ (2015-2016) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skill:' Drums, cooking rice *'Hobbies:' Comedian appreciation *'Charm Point:' Her thin fingers *'Favorite Music Genre:' Jpop *'Favorite Food:' Tarako spaghetti *'Favorite Color:' Yellow *'Motto:' "A smile makes people happy" (笑顔は人を幸せにする) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' Maji Desu ka Ska!, Shabondama, Nakenai ze・・・Kyoukan Sagi *'Looks Up To:' Makino Maria, Sayashi Riho"【ハロ！ステ#284】ひなフェス2019！BEYOOOOONDS＆カントリー・ガールズLIVE、ハロプロ研修生紹介Movie、こぶしファクトリー最新MV公開！ MC：浅倉樹々＆前田こころ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-4-10. Works Internet *2017 Shoujotachi no Ketsudan ~Mitchaku!! Hello! Project 20 Shuunen Audition~ (AbemaTV) *2017- Hello! Project Station Movies *2015 Suguru Hi no Yamaneko Trivia *She knows some tate (殺陣; a type of sword-based stage combat). *She and her grandfather are learning how to play the drums, and they practice on their home drum-set. *She gives her grandfather drum lessons, and he jokes that his teacher (Shion) is scary. *She was an extra in Little Glee Monster's "Jinsei wa Ichidokiri" music video, as the girl wearing a blue shirt and red backpack. *She can't make up her mind on what to eat from the menu at a restaurant. See Also *Gallery:Tamenaga Shion *List:Tamenaga Shion Discography Featured In *List:Tamenaga Shion Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile *Official Twitter account (inactive) Category:Former local idols Category:February Births Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:2017 Additions Category:28th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Aquarius Category:Members who failed a Hello! Project Audition Category:Monkey Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation